Snape und die Liebe
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Anspruch (A) und Niveau (N) haben düstere Vorahnungen: Valentinstag steht vor der Tür und somit eine Flut von unlogischen und qualitätsfreien „Snape bekommt sie alle!“-Fictions ins Haus. Und weil sie von Grund auf neugierig sind, bestatten sie dem Tränkem


Snape und die Liebe 

Anspruch (A) und Niveau (N) haben düstere Vorahnungen: Valentinstag steht vor der Tür und somit eine Flut von unlogischen und qualitätsfreien „Snape bekommt sie alle!"-Fictions ins Haus. Und weil sie von Grund auf neugierig sind, bestatten sie dem Tränkemeister (S) selbst einen nächtlichen Besuch ab.

S: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wer sind Sie?

A: Hey, alles in Ordnung, wir tun Ihnen nichts!

N: schnüffelt an Ss Haar und verzieht das Gesicht

S: Wie kommen Sie in mein Bett?

A: Durch Fiktion.

S?

A: Wir haben es uns vorgestellt und nun sind wir hier.

N: begutachtet Ss gelbe Zähne

S: wehrt sich und schlägt halbherzig nach N

A: Wie Sie wissen ist bald wieder Valentinstag.

S: verzieht das Gesicht Ja...

N: ...und da wollten wir fragen: Haben Sie eine Freundin? knautscht sich ein Kissen zurecht

S: Bitte was?

A: Sind Sie vielleicht verheiratet?

S: Ich muß doch sehr bitten!

N: Sind Sie vielleicht schwul?

S: wird dunkelrot und eine kleine Gewitterwolke erscheint über seinem Kopf

A: Nicht daß Sie uns falsch verstehen: wo wir herkommen werden Ihnen die unglaublichsten Affären und unerschöpfliche Potenz angedichtet.

S: wird kreidebleich

N: hebt die Bettdecke an und schaut S ungeniert zwischen die Beine

S: LASSEN SIE DAS! RAUS AUS MEINEM SCHLAFZIMMER!

N: Sorry. Ich wollte nur was kontrollieren.

S: fällt alles aus dem Gesicht

A: Entschuldigung. haut N eine runter Es gibt so gut wie nichts was die Autoren in unserer Welt nicht von Ihnen zu wissen glauben. Und in ein paar Tagen werden sie spätestens wieder zwangsverkuppelt.

N: Mit schönen Lehrerinnen...

S: zieht eine Augenbraue hoch

A: ... schönen Lehrern...

S: zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch

N: ...ehemaligen Feinden...

S: verzieht die Augen zu engen Schlitzen

A: ...Schülerinnen... oder Schülern, je nach Couleur...

S: wird abwechselnd bleich und puterrot

N: Sehr beliebt sind auch Referendarinnen.

S: hyperventiliert

A: Oder Lucius Malfoy.

S: ist dem Herzinfarkt nahe und greift sich an die linke Brust

N: Nicht zu vergessen: Direktor Dumbledore!

Sübergibt sich in einen Nachttopf

A: Sie sehen also: wir MÜSSEN der Sache endgültig einmal auf den Grund gehen.

N: Darum sind wir hier.

S: wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrachtet seine nächtlichen Besucher mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen

A: Also... faltet die Hände über dem Bauch ... wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, hm?

N: Sie können ganz ehrlich sein. Ich glaube es gibt keine Antwort, die Ihrem Ruf noch irgendwie schaden könnte.

S: stammelt vor sich hin ...aber...aber... das ist doch alles völlig unlogisch!

A: Ja, Logik (L) hat sich bei dieser Diskussion schon vor langem verabschiedet. Darum wollte sie auch nicht mitkommen.

N: tätschelt Ss Schulter Aber dafür schwenkt Qualität (Q) gelegentlich noch mal das Fähnchen für Sie! Nicht alle Geschichten sind von Grund auf schlecht!

S: Warum soll ich denn... ich und verliebt! Das ist ein absolutes Unding!

N: zu A Habe ich doch gleich gesagt!

A: zu N Ja ja... zu S Jeden kann es mal erwischen. Ganz aus heiterem Himmel!

S: Meine Figur wurde aber nicht so angelegt! Ich bin ein Ekelpaket! Schmalbrüstig, hager, mit schlechten Zähnen und fettigem Haar!

N: Da erzählen Sie uns nichts Neues...

A: In den meisten Fictions werden sie als drahtig beschrieben, mit seidigem rabenschwarzen Haar.

S: hält A eine schmalzige Locke unter die Nase Seidig? SEIDIG? Ich leide seit frühester Jugend an einer Hormonstörung, außerdem hasse ich Wasser!

A: verzieht das Gesicht und rutscht ein wenig ab

N: Wo wir gerade bei Ihrer Jugend sind... hatten Sie mal was mit Lily Evans oder waren Sie mal verknallt in sie?

S: DIESES SCHLAMMBLUT? DIE DEN POTTER GEHEIRATET HAT UND DIESES NASEWEISE BLAG IN DIE WELT GESETZT HAT? NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEMALS!

N: War ja nur ´ne Frage.

A: Andere Frage: wie wurden Sie Todesser?

S: Das geht Sie ja nun wirklich nichts an!

A: Also doch durch eine enttäuschende Liebesaffäre?

S: NEIN!

N: Warum denn dann?

S: wird rot und nestelt an der Bettdecke herum ...Freibier.

A und N: Bitte was?

S: kleinlaut Freibier. Bei den Treffen gab es immer Freibier.

A und N: brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus

S: am Ende seiner Geduld Haben Sie sonst noch _irgendwelche_ Fragen?

A: wischt sich eine Lachträne weg Ja, schon...

N: gluckst vor sich hin

S: tappt mit den Fingern auf seiner Matratze

A: Wieso liefen sie um Orden des Phönix über? War da vielleicht die Liebe im Spiel?

S. Nein.

N: Wie nein?

S: Nein. Einfach nur nein.

A: Aha.

S: Sonst noch was?

A und N: schauen sich gegenseitig an Nein.

S: Könnten Sie dann bitte mein Bett verlassen?

A und N: steigen aus dem Bett

N: Wenn uns noch etwas einfällt kommen wir wieder.

S: Das möchte ich mir verbitten!

A: Ach, nun haben Sie sich nicht so...Im Grunde sind Sie doch ein netter Kerl, nicht wahr?

S: NEIN! BIN ICH NICHT! UND JETZT RAUS HIER!

A und N: nehmen die Beine in die Hand und flüchten wieder in ihr Hauptquartier

Q: Und?

A: völlig aus der Puste Er ist ein Kotzbrocken, Harry hat nicht untertrieben.

N: schwer atmend Außerdem hat er geblümte Biberbettwäsche. Nix mit schwarz und grün. Knallebunt! Hippiebettwäsche!

L: läßt vor lauter Lachen ihren Schokoriegel fallen

A: Haben wir noch was zu trinken im Haus?

Q: Grapefruitsaft und Diät-Cola.

N: schüttelt den Kopf Am Bahnhof ist noch ´ne Kneipe die offen hat.

A: Gut, gehen wir da hin. Einen Saufen. Wie die Todesser!

Q: Hä?

N: Das erklären wir euch unterwegs.

L: Ein Prosit auf Anspruch und Niveau!

Zu viert verläßt man das Hauptquartier, schließt vorläufig ab und legt den Schlüssel auf seinen angestammten Platz im Blumentopf. Zu erwähnen wäre vielleicht noch, daß unsere Helden in dieser Nacht noch in eine Faschingsfeier gerieten, L wild mit einem Büttenredner rumknutschte und N irgendwann auf den Tischen tanzte. A konnte gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern, so wurde niemand Zeuge von Ns Frotteeunterwäsche. Q verschwand in dieser Nacht und tauchte ein paar Tage später mit einem höllischen Kater wieder auf.

Aber das war dann auch schon erstmal alles.

**ENDE (bis zur Fortsetzung)**


End file.
